chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Asaph Benedict
Asaph Galel Benedict is a character used by Lowri in World 9: Mythical Crossover. He is a Nephilim who possesses the abilities of Luck Manipulation, Chronokinesis, Aura Tracking and Martial Adaptation. He was previously engaged to Mikala Jacobi since her birth, and he is now engaged to Firenhalt Erion. He is 24 years old. Appearance Asaph has medium brown hair and eyes, and rather pale skin. His hair is cropped short, and he dresses quite smartly and conservatively. He stands at 5'11, and looks quite slim built, which deceptively hides his strength and how skilled in fighting he can be due to his ability. Personality Asaph tends to be quite possessive, and he can be quick to anger. He's also determined, and committed, and doesn't hesitate. He's realistic and he can think things through fully quickly. His gut instincts tend to be quite accurate. Abilities Asaph's first ability is Luck Manipulation. Asaph is able to give himself and others either good or bad luck. This luck is usually invisible, but he can also make it appear in the form of golden light, if he wants others to see what he is doing. He cannot control what the luck does to a person, but he can control whether he gives good or bad luck, and mild or extreme luck. His second ability is Chronokinesis, the manipulation of time. This ability can be used to stop time, and can sometimes also slow time, although this is usually what happens when one is partially inhibited and attempts to stop time. It can also reverse time around a specific object. It can be used to time travel to any date, but cannot change location when doing so. As a result, Asaph cannot teleport. All uses of the ability take a lot of focus and concentration. His third ability is Aura Tracking. Asaph is able to track an individual by following the trail that their aura has left behind. It allows him to automatically see the aura trail and follow it, leading him to that person. The closer he knows the person, the easier it is for him to notice their trail, and the longer the trail lasts before fading. However, he could track even a complete stranger. In this case the trail would usually last for about 12 hours. His final ability is Martial Adaptation. Whenever Asaph is faced by a fight, he automatically knows the techniques necessary for that particular battle, but after the fight ends, he loses the information and skills until he can regain them. For example, if faced by a sword fight, he would instantaneously know how to handle a sword. He also gains knowledge of his current foe's usual strategies and moves, as well as how to recognise these in action, and how to counter them. Family & Relationships *Father - Eliseo Benedict *Mother - Tekla Benedict *Sisters - Eliora, Jovana, Leesa and Tallia Benedict *Brothers - Barachiah, Benajah, Imanol, Kadmiel and Netael Benedict *Former fiancee - Mikala Jacobi *Current fiancee - Firenhalt Erion History Asaph was raised within a large Nephilim family in a town in Russia, the same location as Mikala was. He was engaged to her at her birth, when he was 3 years old, but they never met in person until two decades afterwards. After he learned of her disappearance, he began tracking her personally using his aura tracking, and after a month he found her and Caden Riley. He and Caden fought, resulting in Caden being fatally injured. Mikala then chose to use her peripety and took Caden's injuries, dying instead. In anger, Caden attacked him once more, shifting into a lion. Asaph froze time to save himself and then escaped. Mikala was eventually recaptured, and the pair should have been married a few weeks afterwards. However, on the day, Caden impersonated and replaced Asaph, meaning that Mikala was married to him, instead. He then revealed that it'd all been his plan, and that he'd deliberately betrayed their location to enable this to happen. A few months afterwards, Asaph met Firen Erion who had travelled to his home town after binding her bloodwitch powers. He learned of her new helplessness and, taking pity on her, offered to aid her. He found her a place to stay with his oldest sister Eliora's family. The two quickly became friends and over the passing months he fell in love with her. Since he believed her human, he initially tried to hide his feelings as he thought he should only love a fellow Nephilim, and he continued to deny the possibility of them being together even when she confronted him with her own feelings. They were only engaged after a family friend with a precognitive ability revealed that although Firen was herself powerless, she came from a powerful heritage. Etymology Asaph is a Hebrew name which means "God accumulated", "He gathered" or "gatherer". His middle name, Galel, means "wave of God". The religious meanings are due to his being a Nephilim. His surname, Benedict, is a Latin name which means "blessed", and reflects how his family feel they are blessed in being Nephilim. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Nephilim